Sonic Zombie Doom Ship The Movie
' Sonic Zombie Doom Ship The Movie' is the seventh episode of the Sonic Zombie series. It clocks in at 38 minutes and 5 seconds, and was uploaded on August 1st, 2014. Story The video begins on the ocean of...the ocean, with "Our Heroes" riding in Sonic's sea hummer. Billy notes the gang had been "riding on the ocean for so long that they're getting tired". Rouge repeats this and Knuckles complains that they could have lived on one of the islands they passed if "somebody" didn't screw with the natives. Tails refires by saying that the girl he wooed gave him a taco for it. Shadow is concerned that the hummer will eventually run out of gas, followed by Sonic saying hummers are very fuel efficient, along with "semi trucks and leaky lawnmowers". Right after Sonic says this, the hummer runs out of gas. Amy freaks out since they're now stuck out there, then starts getting flirtyh with sonic who replies "GET OFF MY D***!" and throws her in the ocean. Rouge gets claustraphobic and Shadow tells her to just relax and be calm. After a long time of waiting, the gang falls asleep, mumbling things about their stereotype. Out of nowhere a giant ship appears and Vector pulls up the hummer and formally introduces them to the ship the "S.S. Ikea" and his crewmates, Charmy and Espio, the latter which Knuckes falls in love with. In the dining hall, he asks the gang about their story to which Sonic replies "Well it takes about 6 videos to tell it but basically i grabbed the bat's boobs and uh, turned into a hornhog and uh raped everybody". Espio says it must have been terrifying to which Knuckes replies awkwardly after being distracted by Espio's horn. Rouge asks Vector about his story to which he replies the ship was delivering to Ikea but gave up after the zombie incident. Charmy arrives with swedish meatballsto which the gang eats and Rouge says they finally have a home. Meanwhile outside, Dr. Robotnik was riding towards the ship on a boat made of clone corpses. He says he is going to board the ship and kill everyone, then Cream appears and qoutes Arnold Schwarznagger "Who is your daddy and what does he do". Vector shows the gang to their rooms, and then the scene transitions to Knuckles looking off the deck, "pondering his inner sexuality". He starts to hallucinate about Espio, then comes to his senses and expresses his feelings through a four minute song about Espio, who appears at the end and returns his love, then the two go to have sex. Meanwhile again, Sonic and Shadow are asleep, but then get diarrhea and rush to the bathroom. Rouge is seen waiting outside and Amy can be heard pooping really hard, revealing both also have diarrhea. Sonic makes a joke about poopy hut and how poop jokes are used. Tails also appears revealing he also has diarrhea and says that it wouldn't have happened if they just had tacos. Sonic talks about Taco bell and Tails says "Taco Bell doesn't serve tacos, they serve dog food." Charmy goes into Tails's room, and sees the tacos on his bed. He tries to eat one, but Tails appears next to him and uses his demonic rage on him, causing him to also uncontrollably poop everywhere. Charmy is shown covered in poop and Tails says he feels better. Doctor Robotnik appears getting on the ship along with Cream. The doc tells Cream the only reason he kept her is because everybody likes her. The clone boat sinks to the bottom of the ocean, which will become a plot point later. Cast * Sonic * Tails * Amy * Shadow * Knuckles * Rouge * Dr. Robotnik * Cream * Vector * Charmy * Espio the Chameleon * Shrek * Batman * Captain America * Chris Redfield * Dolphin Trivia * This is the second longest episode to date. * This episode has reached 10 million views as of September 14, 2017. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes over 30 mins long